Sword Art Online: The Beginning Of The End
by hollowichigo25
Summary: People say your life flashes before your eyes when your about to die. Me I remembered how this death game had firsted started and my adventure up to this point. My name is Kirito and this is my story.
1. Floor 75

Kirito POV

I stood staring at the boss door for floor 75 nervous as hell. "We can do this, we can do this" I muttered to myself over and over again till someone embraced me from behind.

I relaxed into the embrace when I heard the voice whisper "Hey everything will be alright, you ok". I turned into the embrace and said "Yeah I'm fine Sinon". I noticed after I turned around that her face was bright red. I raised an eyebrow and said "You ok your face it red". She quickly nodded her head and squeaked out an answer to me. "Yes I'm fine just worried about this boss that's all I don't want to lose you".

I realized she was talking about how I soloed the 74th boss Gleam Eyes and nearly died. I linked my hand with hers and brought it to our faces. "See this" I said pointing to both rings on our fingers "We will be together no matter what happens". She smiled at me and kissed me as someone began to speak.

"Are we all ready" Heathcliff shouted. "As ready as I will ever be" I said as I drew both my swords. The doors opened and we all ran in. We got to the centre of the room and stopped. "Are you sure this is a boss room" Klein said from behind me. Rustling from above caught my attention and I looked up to see the boss.

"Above use" I shouted as I pointed to the boss. "Oh my god" I heard Agil say. "It's the Skull Reaper" me and Klein said in unison. The boss dropped from the ceiling and I quickly jumped out of the way. "Sinon" I shouted over the boss roar. "Don't worry about me I'm fine" she said to me but how can I not worry about. I quickly ran at the boss and slid under it and stab my swords into its stomach and cutting it.

I looked between my legs as this was happening, and notice the boss's tail going to swipe Sinon. "Shit" I said to myself as I kicked myself of the floor and jumped over Sinon and placed my swords in front of her to guard the attack.

"What are you…" she started but was cut off when the boss hit me and Sinon and flung us into the wall. I groaned as we hit the floor. "Are you alright Kirito" Heathcliff shouted to me. I gave him the thumbs up and said "I'll live, Sinon are you alright". She picks herself up off of me and says "Yeah I'm fine come let's go the boss is nearly dead". Sinon activated her bow skill once we arrived Hail Storm. I watched as millions of arrows rained down on the boss.

I smiled and thought " _perfect"_ as I ran towards the boss and shouted "Switch". Sinon jumped back as I jumped forward and activated Star Burst Stream. Once my sword skill finished, everyone jumped in to defeat the boss. I collapsed next to Sinon and asked "how many did we lose". "I'm not quite sure" Sinon said. I sat and stared at Heathcliff wondering why his health doesn't drops into the yellow zone.

My eyes widened when I realized who Heathcliff was. I picked up my swords and Sinon said "Huh? Kirito what's wrong". I didn't bother replying as he lunged at Heathcliff and swung my swords at him. As I figured, my swords bounced off him and the words Immortal object appeared in front of him.

Kirito what the hell are…?" Asuna started to say but trailed off when she notices the immortal object. "What's going on commander" Asuna said once she was next to me. I felt someone grab my arm and I look left to see Sinon smiling at me. I looked back at Heathcliff and said "The game ensures that his HP will never fall into the yellow zone".

Everyone gasped at what I said and I continued on by saying "I have always wonder where does he hide while he watches us adjust to this world, then I realized there is nothing as boring as watching someone else play an RPG". " _If that didn't shock everyone this surely will"_ I thought as I said "Isn't that right, Kayaba Akihiko?" Everyone was shocked at what I said but it's the truth.

I felt Sinon tighten her hold on me when Heathcliff started to speak. "Would you be so kind as to tell me how you figured it out?" I smirked at him and said "Simple I felt something was wrong during our duel, I was about to win but in that last instant, you were far too fast". He nodded his head and said "I suspected as much, that was an unfortunate mistake". "You overpowered me to the point where I engaged the systems over-assist mode".

Heathcliff looked at everyone and said "Yes, I am Kayaba Akihiko and if I may add, I am the game's final boss, who would have awaited you at the top floor". "The strongest player becomes the final boss figures you would do that" I said as I wrapped an arm around Sinon. Heathcliff smirked and said Not a bad storyline, is it?" I smirked at him and said "Pretty shit if you ask me".

I noticed Heathcliff open up his window and started to press buttons. "Kirito" Sinon said as she fell. My eyes widened as I caught her and I realized what he had done. "You activated Paralysis on everyone didn't you why didn't you do it to me as well" I shouted at him.

Heathcliff slammed his shield into the ground and said "Kirito, I must reward you for deducing my identity so I'm giving you a chance". I raised an eyebrow not like he could see me from half way across the room and said "A chance?" "The chance to fight me one-on-one and naturally, I'll deactivate my immortal status". My eyes widened at what he said next "Defeat me, and you beat the game, and all the players will be able to log out".

"No don't do it Kirito" I heard Sinon say from my lap. I didn't listen to her as I slowly placed her down onto the floor and picked up my swords. "You aren't going to die here, right you promised we would always be together" Sinon shouted at me. I turned around and smiled at her and said "No, I'm going to win, I'm going to win and end this game". I turned back to Heathcliff and continued to walk towards him. "I will make you pay for what you did to everyone" I growled at him.

"Are you ready" Heathcliff asked me. I turned back around to face Asuna and Klein and said "Asuna, Klein do me a favour will you if I die during this fight, promise me you will take care of Sinon for me". Klein and Asuna had tears streaming down there face when they replied. "Of we will but you will be there with us". I smiled at them but I'm pretty sure it was a grimace and turned back around and said "I'm ready". Heathcliff deactivated his status and the battle begun.

I quickly lunged at Heathcliff and started swing my swords really fast. Everyone strike struck his shield and I activated my Sonic Leap. As I swung, Heathcliff parried the attack the attack and knocked my swords out of my hands. I jumped out of reaching distance of his sword and looked around for my swords. I noticed that they were behind him and said "Shit not my lucky day". I ran at him and went to slide and a notice Heathcliff smirk and he slammed his shield into the ground to stop. I smirked back at him and thought " _Don't know what he smirking at"._ I jumped at the shield and kicked off it and landed behind him and I ran towards my swords. I span around to attack Heathcliff.

THUNK

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked down to see Heathcliff's weapon was stuck in me. I watched as my health started to drop because I didn't have the energy to remove the blade or I just didn't want to remove it. "You lose Kirito" Heathcliff said to me.

Funny thing is, people say that when you're about to die you have flashback to what has happened to you over the years. I thought about how this death game had first started and my adventure up to this point. The last thing I heard was Sinon shouting at me.

"Kiri…."

 **Sword Art Online: The beginning of the end**


	2. Town of Beginnings

Kirito's POV

"Link Start" I said as I felt myself get drawn into the virtual world. When I opened my eyes I was in the town the beginnings. I start to run to the nearest exit but stop when I hear someone shouting after me.

"Hey wait up". I turn around to see a red headed guy with a bandana on. "You look like you know what you are doing where you in the beta" the guy said. I look at him before nodding my head. "Awesome can you lend me a hand I'm new to the game and I need some help, the names Klein" he says while holding out his hand. "Alright fine I'm Kirito" I say while shaking Klein's hand.

"You're getting better" I say to Klein after a few hours of training. "Haha it's thanks to you" Klein says while scratching his neck. It was a few minutes of silence before I hear Klein scream next to me. "Arghhh" he says while pointing at the screen. I gave a confused look to him and say "What's your problem". "OH I forgot to tell you that I ordered some food and I forgot the time" Klein answers my confused look. "I hate to leave you but nothing gets in the way of me and my food" Klein says with a big grin on his face.

"Well I will see you later then" I say holding out my hand. He shakes it and says "Yeah I hope we do see you later". I begin to walk away but stop when Klein says "Err, where's the log out button?" I turn around and open my menu and begin to walk towards Klein. "It's in the setting menu right at the bottom here I will…." I trail off when I notice the log out button isn't there. I notice Klein go to say something but is cut off when we are teleported.

Somebody forced a teleport" I said as I look around. "Hey look at that" somebody said in the crowd. "What's going on" Klein says next to me. "I think were about to find out" I say pointing to where there was a floating person.

 **Attention, players. Welcome to my world**. I look at him and mutter "My world". **My name is Kayaba Akihiko. At this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I am sure by now you have all noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu.** **But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect. This is a feature of Sword Art Online. "** W-what" I heard Klein stutter out next to me. **You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no-one on the outside world can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear.**

 **Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and ending your life. Unfortunately several players and their families have ignored this warning. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, Aincrad and the real world. The gm pulled up several news feeds. As you now can see, news organizations across the world reporting all of this including the deaths. Thus you can assume the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal. There is no method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever. And simultaneously, the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain.**

My eyes widened and I remember my sister and my mother. I remember I've left them behind in the real world. The GM kept talking but nothing was registering. **Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game.** Cries of disbelief flooded the place. **Finally I've added a present from me to your item storage.** Present? I said to myself as I opened my menu. In my inventory was an object named [mirror]. Everyone started to look at the mirror. The entire plaza glowed with white light. I looked in the mirror to find to see my feminine face staring back at me. I squeaked and dropped the mirror.

"Kirito is that you" somebody said next to me. I looked to the side and see a guy with a bandana tied to his head. Our eyes widened and I say "Is that you Klein". "Is that you Kirito" he says to me. " _Please don't notice"_ I think to myself as he walks over. He places a hand on my shoulder and says "Hey are you alright". I didn't trust my voice so I nodded my head. **This ends the tutorial of the official launch of sword art online. Good luck players.**

I grabbed hold of Klein's hand and ran to the town exit. "What are you doing" Klein says finally regaining his breath. "We need to leave and we need to get ahead of everyone else so we can survive" I say. "I'm sorry man I really am but I can't come with you." I nod my head understanding what he's getting at. A friend requested popped up on my screen and I accepted it. "Stay safe and stay alive and I'm sure we will see each other again Kirito"

I smiled at him and turned around but stopped when he said "You suit that look, you look cute". My eyes widen and I say "Do you know". "Yeah I know but I won't say anything to anyone unless you want me to" I hear Klein say. I sigh a relief and say "Thank you" before running off.

" _I will survive I have too, I will beat this game and get back to my family or die trying"_ I think to myself as I ran out of the town and killed a wolf. I jumped in the air and screamed with all my might

"ARRRGGGGHHHH".


	3. The First Day Part 1

Death game.

It was not a phrase with a definition. If it were to be considered as a match involving bodily risks, that would include martial arts and such, even to the extent of motor sports. What separates those dangerous sports with death games is probably just a single condition.

That the death penalty is clearly stated in the rules.

The very first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, had now unmistakably became a death game. The game's developer, and as such, the ruler, Kayaba Akihiko, had personally made that clear declaration without the slightest hint of doubt, a mere twenty minutes ago.

If the user's HP were to reach zero that is, on defeat, they would be killed. Or if the Nerve Gear were to be removed—that is, to violate the rules, they would also be killed.

Who does something like this? Holding player's hostage in a virtual world, if a ransom was at stake, then it would still make sense. However, putting the lives of players at stake for the clearing of the game it wouldn't help Kayaba in anyway shape or form what so ever.

" _I don't get it. I can't make any reasonable sense of it"_ I thought to myself as I continued running, all by myself, in the middle of the vast grasslands. Abandoning the first friend I made in this world.

All to keep my own self alive.

I decided to exit the city right about the instant Kayaba Akihito ended that initial tutorial. There were several reasons. The desire to avoid the discord and mistrust that would surely be born between players. And also, the tenacity to level up of an MMO gamer, ingrained in my very core.

In regards to death games, it was always a trade-off between «safety» and «overcome». If the starting location is a safe area, there would be no danger to one's life if one were to remain there. But if one were to shrink away from danger before even trying to brave through it, it would become impossible to overcome the situation.

Of course, there was no way I had any heroicness in me to cut down those hundred boss monsters with my own sword, to clear this game.

In SAO, outside of towns, in other words, when outside the boundary, PK is possible. That said, although it is unlikely for them to go to the extent of murder—that would result in them becoming a true murderer resorting to threatening others with weapons to steal away items and I don't have the confidence to say that not a single such being would exist, unfortunately. I looked to my left and noticed a boar charging me so I activated the sword skill «Slant» and took it out.

I arrived at the city and looked around and spotted a tailor shop which lets you buy new clothes such as jackets or coats with better defence stats. Since I didn't have much Cor on me, which was this games currency and brought a cheap jacket with a hood on so I could hide my appearance and I left the shop. As I left I bumped into someone and I muttered out a quick "Sorry" and continued to walk until the voice stopped me. "Hey you can I have some help please". I turned my head to the side to show her I was listening and said "Depends on what you want".

"I just got a quest to help a mother out with her child, see the child is sick and she needs a medicine that is found in the plant monsters in the forest further west from here" the girl had said to me. "What's in it for me" I asked.

"The mother is offering a sword for bringing the medicine back you can have that" she said while shifting her weight onto her other foot. I raised an eyebrow, not like she could see it with my hood up and said "Are you sure you want to give away a good sword".

The girl rolled her eyes and said "I use a dagger as a weapon so yeah its fine". I walked over to her and held out my hand and said "Ok that's fine and I'm Kirito". She smile and shook my hand while saying "I'm Sinon".

 **One hour later**

"You sure the monsters are over here" I said as I kicked off and activated a sword skill. It was single-hit, horizontal offensive technique known as «Horizontal». The only thing about it different from «Slant» is whether it's slanted or horizontal. "Yeah look the monsters are over there" she replied. "I thought we were looking for one with a weird head" I said as I walked over to her.

She was about to reply but I noise from behind us startled us and we span around to see a boy looking at us with his mouth agape. "Sorry to startle you but I noticed you were up here fight the plant monsters so I thought you were doing the same quest I was to get the Anneal Blade weapon" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "It's called the secret of the medicine forest".

" _That must be the name of the quest Sinon got"_ I thought as I stared at him. "Yeah it is why do you want to know like" Sinon said while crossing her arms. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to form a party with me since it would be easy to get the monster to spawn" he said.

Sinon looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, " _she's the leader of this party it's up to her"_ I thought as she began to speak. "Yeah sure why not, I'm Sinon this is Kirito" she said while pointing to me. The guy gave me a questionable look to why I wasn't talking. Truth is if I did start speaking I would hate to know what I would sound like.

"What's your name" Sinon asked him. "The names Coper" the boy replied.


End file.
